Death of a Great Man
by IAmMeAndNoOneElse
Summary: A few people's reactions to Eddie Guerrero's death. Short & sad.


Disclaimer - I own nothing but the idea

A/N - Yes I know this isn't when it really happend. It's just my version

Death of a Great Man

How could this happen?

Everything had been perfectly fine, exciting, and all around fun up until a few moments ago.

A special super show was scheduled this night after the Smackdown taping, mostly because the WWE had decided that it would be good idea to invite the families and close friends of the wrestlers (Well those who were still alive, anyway) as a sort of thank you for giving birth to and/or raising some of the World Wrestling Entertainment's top stars.

Everyone (especially those who had family members in the audience) had been extremely excited to go out there and put on an unusually great performance, but then IT had happened.

Eddie Guerrero had died.

His death had just been announced over the loudspeakers of the arena that was currently the place of a WWE Smackdown taping.

The fans had been informed of what had happened and that the show had been put back until eleven.

Everyone's high spirits were ruined in a heartbeat when Vince McMahon had made that terrible announcement.

"Ladies and gentleman of the WWE, I am very sad to announce that one of our top stars and possibly one of your best friends has met with an untimely death. Eddie Guerrero was found dead in his hotel room earlier this morning. The cause of death is unknown as of this moment, but I promise to update you all as the information reaches me. The show has been put on hold until later this night, no earlier than eleven, to give you at least a little time to grieve. I'm very sorry that this has happened, and I offer my greatest sympathies to anyone who was close to Eddie Guerrero, especially his family members along with Rey Mysterio, Chris Benoit, and Chris Jericho. I know you three loved him like a brother, so, while I hope you will still go out there and put on a grand show in memory of Eddie tonight, you are not required to perform. The show will now be a special memorial show dedicated to Eddie Guerrero, so I hope you will all do your absolute best here tonight. It will be up to you, Eddie's friends and the WWE superstars and divas to decide what matches, clothing, and personalities you display out there tonight, the creative team will have no part in it. That is all, and again, I'm very sorry that this tragedy had to happen."

As Vince's voice finally crackled out of existence, a shocked silence filled the wrestlers all throughout the arena.

Currently, the wrestlers, divas, and backstage crewmembers were all showing their respect to Eddie, in their own ways.

Some, like Chris Benoit and Maria, simply cried their eyes out.

Others, like Kane and Rey Mysterio, sat staring at absolutely nothing, lost in their own little worlds.

The crewmembers scurried around; trying desperately to do anything and everything they could to set up Eddie's memorial show.

Some were tracking down large quantities of Eddie Guerrero's wrestling gear, so that superstars could sport it that night if they so pleased.

Others hurried off to have more gear (Like memorial stuff) made, and you would be surprised how fast the workers will produce stuff when they are offered an enormous sum of money.

They promised that they could create and produce a load of memorial stuff for Eddie by eleven that very night, given that Vince had offered them a more than generous bribe.

Chris Jericho walked slowly down the halls in complete silence, an unbelievable dread swallowing him quickly.

It didn't help that everywhere he went, he found people crying.

It also didn't help that he found many others sitting or standing and staring at various inanimate objects, as if they were empty or lost inside.

Why him? Why Eddie?

Chris wouldn't have cared a bit if it had been someone like Umaga, Coach, Rob Conway, or Viscera, but Eddie?

Eddie Guerrero had been one of the few privileged people to whom Chris had given a piece of his heart, and it really sucked to have that piece taken away from him.

He could see it now, a picture of the place in his heart that belonged to his favorite people. From left to right, there were Trish Stratus, Rob Van Dam, Stephanie McMahon, Himself, Chris Benoit, Rey Mysterio, and finally, an Eddie shaped hole.

Chris thought that he might be leaving someone out in this picture, but right now he didn't really care.

He just wished Eddie were here to help him get through this.

Kind of ironic, really.


End file.
